Demigods in High School
by Katewatral
Summary: The Seven plus Nico and Calypso are given a quest unlike any other, to go to high school. They face challenges like monsters, jocks, cheerleader and maybe even new demigods. Pairings are PERCABETH JASPER CALEO and FRAZEL
1. Chapter 1

Story:

In high school

Schedule:

1st: home room

2nd: English- honors/regular

3rd: science- physics/ap bio/ chemistry

4th: gym

5th: lunch

6th: social studies- ap us History/ world history

7th: elective

8th: Spanish/ French

9th: math- calculus/trig/algebra

Grades:

12th: Percy/annabeth/Jason/piper/Frank

11th: Leo/calypso

10th: Nico/hazel

Negatives:

Jocks/cheerleaders/nightmares

Positives:

New friends/live in an apartment/join clubs

Clubs:

Percy- swim team

Annabeth- math team

Jason- basketball

Piper- volleyball

Leo- work shop

Calypso- gardening

Nico- n/a

Frank- n/a

Hazel- horse racing

School:

Goode high school

They live in an apartment together that Leo and the Hephaestus cabin built in Manhattan

****maybe new demigods****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So, this is my first story ever so please no hate if it's bad. This is the first actual chapter, the other one was kinda a breakdown of the story. So hope you all enjoy it and please rate and review for feedback!

Percy POV:

I woke up in the Poseidon cabin to the sound of persistent knocking on the door. I groaned and yelled "Who is it?" My answer was given to me when Leo Valdez popped his head into the cabin.

"Hey Percy! Wake up, Chiron has something important to tell us and you need to be there!" I groaned again but reluctantly got out of bed. It was a month after the war and my nightmares weren't getting any better. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed I made my way to the Big House.

When I arrived, I found the rest of the Seven, Chiron and Nico and Calypso waiting for me. "Good, now that everyone is here we can start" Chiron said. I walked over to Annabeth and gave her a quick kiss before taking a seat next to her. Chiron continued, "You guys have gone through so much this past year, that the Gods and I have decided to give you all a break. So, we decided to send you to high school. Goode High to be exact"

Many people in the room gasped. A break, they must have been thinking, finally, now we can try to live normal lives. In the corner of the room, Piper exclaimed, "Oh my gods this is gonna be so much fun!" Some people looked reluctant, though.

Hazel asked, "wouldn't 8 powerful demigods and 1 minor goddess attract a ton of monsters, though?" Annabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry, the gods have put a protection spell around the school so no monsters would be able to smell you" Chiron said. This made me feel so much better. I get to go back to Goode High! And with all of my friends!

A flash of confusion and realization crosses Jason's face. "Chiron," he asked, "where exactly are we going to stay? It would take too long if we have to travel back and forth from camp everyday." I guess Chiron had it all figured out because he said,

"The gods have enlisted the help of the Hephaestus cabin to build a house right outside the city. It should be finished in two days, your first day of school." I looked around and I could tell that everyone was warming up to the idea of going to school. We could all use a break after the Giant War ended. The rest of the meeting passed by and finally it was time to eat breakfast.

-Time skip: 2 days later-

Annabeth and I walked hand in hand to the bottom of the hill. The camp van was going to drive us into the city to our new house. Our first day of school was today and everyone was excited. Leo was bouncing around while Calypso was trying to calm him down. Frank had his arm around Hazel who was grinning widely. Jason and Piper were having a conversation a few feet away from Annabeth and I. I assumed they were talking about this much needed break. The only one standing alone was Nico, but he had a small smile on his face, so I could tell he was some what excited.

"So, Seaweed Brain, how does it feel to go back to Goode High for a second year? It's surprising that you haven't gotten kicked out of it yet" I was taken out of my thoughts when Annabeth spoke.

"Ha ha, Wise Girl," I replied sarcastically, "And it feels great to go back to Goode. Trust me you are going to love it there." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"I'm just glad that we'll enjoy this experience together with all our friends" she said before she gave me a kiss. The camp van drove up and we all piled in. The only conversation was about our new quest to high school and the day ahead.

So there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it the next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Remember to rate and review!


End file.
